The boy with the Bread
by parchmentwords. Queen in pink
Summary: Ok, so this was suppost to be a one shot, but y'all convinced me to make it longer, this is a Katniss/peeta story, so for all those Peeta lovers out there, you will love this story. katniss and Peeta have gotten together after the games, but now what will happen? please R&R! Queen in Pink
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

I arrive home, the house seams so big without prim, my eyes well up as I fall to the ground. I sob and sob until there isn't a tear left in me. Then suddenly buttercup walks in the room. _He's come on foot then, all the way from 13. Maybe they kicked him out, or maybe he just couldn't stand it there without her, so he came looking." It was a waste of trip, she's not here," I tell him. Buttercup hisses." She's not here, you can hiss all you like but you won't find prim." At her name he perks up. Raises his flattened ears. Begins to meow softly." Get out!" He doges a pillow I through at him. "Go away!" "There is nothing left for you here!" _I start to sob again, my tears flow down on his coarse matted fur. Soon, he starts to whale to, and our wails and sobs filled the house until we both fall into a restless sleep.

The mutts, there after me, I'm running as fast as I can, until there is only one mutt coming after me, I turn around to see who it is, and I see Peeta. "No!" I wake up thrashing, sweat is pouring down my neck, and I hop out of bed, and decide to take a walk. I walk down the street, which they made a attempt to look better by paving the sidewalks. I walk by where Peeta's bakery used to be... Peeta, a lump formed in my throat, he was probably still in the capital, maybe he was released, but had some fancy new job in another district. He was probably starting over, new house, new district, new job, new girl... and at that I broke into tears. I slumped where I was, right in front of Peeta's bakery, and fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke with a start. Thom, a old friend was standing over me, a look of concern in his eyes. I scramble up, trying to figure out where I was then I look behind me and see peeta's bakery and my eyes well up into tears, I turn around and run back home to where know one can see me cry. I'm almost home, and blinded by my tears when suddenly I knock into someone, "Peeta!" I exclaim! "Katniss?" His eyes were filled with bewilderment, and then surprise when I jumped into his arms. He tensed up, but then hugged me back. "It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, his eyes were filled with longing, but then something happened, our perfect moment was shattered. His pulps dilated, he let go of me, his fists clenched and he started sweating. He backed away slowly "no, no ,no!" he screamed, then fell to the ground in complete exhaustion. I dragged him into my house, and laid him on the couch. I lay down next to him. Holding him close, reassuring him that he will never be alone again.

I woke up with a start, Peeta was not there lying beside me, I instantly felt a pang in my chest, why did he leave? I thought. Then I walk down stairs and see a note sitting on a cheese bun, my favorite. The note said. Thank you for letting me stay over, we need to talk. –Peeta.

I am astonished, what would he want to talk to me about? I wonder. My thoughts are racing, when will he be here? I think to my self. I get in the hot shower, the warm water running over my patchy skin. i get out of the shower and put on a fluffy robe. I eye the skin creams guiltily, but why should I bother? Its just Peeta, its just Peeta I keep repeating to myself. I look at my closet, 3/4ths of the way through I find the perfect dress, and trust me, I'm not the king of person that just walks around willy-nilly wearing dresses. It is a light blue color that reminds of the dress I wore to the reaping. It seems like only yesterday I was standing in line, waiting for Effie to chose a name. I shudder, and grasp the dress tight.

It through it on and pull my wet hair into a messy braid. Then the doorbell rings. I rush downstairs, to answer it, an he's standing there, his dark blond hair slightly shaggy from not being cut, and those piercing blue eyes filled to the brim with love for almost everything living. "Can I come in," he asks? "Shure," I say, a blush slowly spreading to my cheeks. We walk in, and sit on a couch. " I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday," he said, an blush forming at the back of his neck. "It's fine, he assures me." "So how have you been?" He say's. "Fine," I lie. "When did you get back?" I ask. "Yesterday morning." "So I wanted to ask you a few questions," he say's. "Sure," I say. "First of, was there really a baby?" He asks. "No," I flush, "it was all just for show, to keep us alive." "Was all of it?" He asks. "Well," I stammer, "ya, most of it." A look of anger crosses over him, "really?" He asks again, as if he doesn't believe me. "Yes," I say more definitely this time, although I'm not really sure my self. He looks angered even more, and say's, "so all this time, every moment I've spent with you has been a lie?" "No, I say," my anger growing. "I tried to save you, that wasn't a lie." "I thought you loved me!" He stands up, the anger radiating off his stance. "Well, I,I…" he stomps out of the door before I get a chance to say a word.

I fall back on the couch, tears running down my face. The empty place at the pit of my stomach started to hurt more. I think of everything that I wanted to tell him, how much I missed him, how he can never leave again, how much I needed him, and finally how much I loved him. I collapse on the ground, thinking of all the things I didn't, and may never say to him.

I wake up from a fitful sleep. But this time it wasn't mutts, fire, family, friends, or even the games. Because all I pictured the entire night was the look that Peeta had on his face when he stormed out of my house. I feel a pain in my chest again. Then someone rings the doorbell. A small loaf of bread sits on my doorstep, a note attached. Sorry, it said. And even though it didn't have a name, I knew who it was from. Peeta! A feeling of relief rushed through me. I clutched the note and ran inside.

I ran up the stairs and to my room. Then suddenly, I tripped, and did a face plant on to the soft plush carpet. When I turned around, my eyes got watery. What I had just tripped over was our family plant book. That is when I got the idea. Quickly I ran over to peeta's house and rang the doorbell. After waiting for a few minutes he opened the door. He mas pale, and covered in flour with dark circles under his eyes, but he still lit up when he saw me. I grab him into a hug, his warm arms circled around me. I grasped on to him as if he would be taken from me any second. Finally I let go, and stared into those dark blue eyes.

" Hey, I'm sorry for…" "no," I said, putting my hand over his mouth. "I'm the one who should be sorry." "But I have a way to fix this, if not just put a band aid over the wound." He nodded, as if he understood. We went back to my house and opened the large box of parchment sheets that came from the capitol. _I got the idea from my family's plant book. The place where we recorded those things that you couldn't trust to memory. The page begins with the person's picture. A photo If we could find it. If not, a sketch or painting by Peeta. Then, in my most careful hand righting, come all the details it would be a crime to forget. Lady licking prim's check. My fathers laugh. Peeta's father with the cookies. The color of Finnick's eyes. What Cinna could do with a length of silk. Boggs reprograming the holo. Rue posed on her toes, arms slightly extended, like a bird about to take flight. On and on. We seal the pages with salt water and promise to live our lives well to make there deaths count. _

One day in the mist of summer, I decided to take Peeta to the lake. Somehow he doesn't break the spell that my father cast over it. I teach him how to swim. He was clucky at first. All ways struggling to keep his head above water. We laughed and played, splashed and dove. Finally we got out of the water to let the sun dry us. Then suddenly Peeta reaches behind me, I turn to see what he's doing, and I see a bright yellow dandelion. _The bright yellow that mean's rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how ad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that. So after when he whispers, _

"_You love me, real or not real." _

_I tell him "real". _

~ Queen in Pink


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few weeks had passed since I had told Peeta I loved him. I was out in the forest, rendering the feeling of freedom. There was a soft sound, almost like an animal rustling, but more human-like. I whipped around, trying to trying to locate the noise, but it suddenly came from a different direction. I made a circle around the small clearing I was in, bow ready with an arrow locked. Then I heard someone spelling, each letter comeing from a different tree. C-A-T-N-I-P. the realization shocked me, I turned on my heel and ran. Gale. Was. Back.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could to my house in victors village, tears streaming down my face. My safe house wasn't safe anymore, not now, not ever. He  was back, the boy, or should I say man who ruined my life. He killed prim. He made me doubt my feelings about Peeta, and he had now intruded my life once more, prying himself into the small cervix that was filled with hurt, and hacking away ate it, making in bigger with his every word. I was finally at my house, and I was a wreck. I flung poen the door, only to find Peeta sitting in the kitchen with two mugs of hot tea, a look of concern in his face. Katniss, we need to talk.


End file.
